


Performance

by gabewrites



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: And it could just be an after the movie fic, Because jim should have been in the movie more, End of story gjhdjf, I never specified, I tagged it as the movie cause., M/M, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/gabewrites
Summary: Jim Hutton is the one man that Freddie Mercury truly keeps to himself. The one man that makes him feel like sunshine.





	Performance

**Author's Note:**

> Bet y'all didnt think id go OFF THE SHITS and start writing about freddie fucking mercury but here i am!

It was hard to watch Fred out on that stage and resist the urge to jump in and dance along. He brought a light to the stage- an energy that Jim could feel in every calculated strut, every jump and pose, every microphone maneuver that Freddie graced the stage with. He never acted on that feeling, whether it be from stage fright or fear of disapproval, but he held the thought firmly in the back of his mind that if Freddie ever would have told him to, he would have followed with no hesitation. 

He sometimes dreamt of being out on the stage with  _ his man. _

Nevertheless, he could always be found smiling from backstage, fully enjoying the spectacle that was Freddie wowing a crowd of thousands. His favorite moments were when Freddie would spin or turn and catch his eye, give a smile and a nod. It felt something magical to have the attention of a man who had much greater things to focus on. 

The roaring crowd brought him back from his head and into Freddie’s eyes, then down to his smile. Jim smiled back as Freddie mouthed what looked like ‘Darling’ and puckered his lips up into a kiss. Then Fred was back to facing the audience with a spring in his step, both men feeling charged full of a lovely energy. Somehow they always managed to share private moments in broad daylight, little sparks throughout time that kept them both going no matter how small. 

The next thing that snapped Jim back to life was Freddie’s hand on his shoulder as he came offstage, sweat still sticking on his skin from a combination of physical effort and blinding stage lights. Jim was afraid Freddie was going to try to jump in his arms again, but instead he settled for leaning on his shoulder. He even exaggerated a yawn as he and Jim drifted into their own little world together. “Thank God that it’s time to go home!” Freddie laughed and slapped his hand on Jim’s back while nearly nuzzling into his shoulder. 

Jim felt his face go awfully red when he remembered there were still people bustling around backstage. No one paid them any attention, but Jim never fared well under the pressure of public displays. Freddie let his hand linger but stopped resting on Jim’s shoulder for good measure. “So, straight home then?” Jim spoke quite quietly, made sure his words were for Freddie and not just anyone who wanted to listen. “You seem worn out and eager to get there.” 

Freddie lit a cigarette and flipped his sunglasses on as they got ready to slip out and into the dark and unassuming car that he knew was waiting for them. He laughed again at Jim and blew out a puff of smoke. “A good show is like sex, darling, I promise you I’ll only be completely drained for a good half of an hour.” They both laughed together then, Freddie looking down and already stomping out his cigarette before they piled into the car. “You like that, then?” Jim laughed harder, waving a dismissive hand at Fred to tell him to knock it off. 

From the way they acted together sometimes, any driver could assume they were drunk or high, but they were generally riding off Freddie’s post-show high together. It usually involved them both getting a severe case of the giggles until they fell onto the couch together inside. 

They sure were a funny sight for anyone who would peer in at them, Jim leaned against the arm of the couch with Freddie laying down in his lap. “Do you think you’ll ever get sick of watching me prance around on stage, Dear, performing like I’m full of myself?” Freddie looked almost as if he was pondering, stroking Delilah’s fur as she purred on his chest. 

“You aren’t just full of yourself, Fred.” Jim smiled and ran a hand through Freddie’s hair. “You have a reason to be- everyone feels the magic you put out.” Freddie grinned and sat up, making sure his cat wasn’t upset by the movement before propping his elbow on the back of the couch and really looking Jim in the eye. 

Jim was beginning to think something serious may leave Freddie’s mouth for once. “Are you sure, Jim, because this lady in the third row, she looked dreadfully bored with me-” Jim had his face in his hands laughing again before pressing a kiss to Freddie’s cheek and placing a had on his head. 

“You know you’re amazing, Dear.” Jim smiled in that deep and true way. The kind of way that made your cheeks lift to squint your eyes. The kind that made Freddie feel like he was the sunshine. “I don’t think I could ever get sick of having you around.” And Jim meant it. 

Freddie had no trouble getting sappy- he'd told the world many times that he was a true romantic, that he was married to love, and he hadn't been lying. He gave Delilah a pat on the head before carefully placing her on the floor and pulling Jim in for a kiss. It seemed they got little time for privacy, and so privacy made for kisses and other private things.

Freddie was- and Jim was- sure that all of his fans assumed he was out clubbing. Out being reckless. He knew that he'd been made an image of drugs and sex- and lots of sex at that. The only alternative was people assuming that he was leading an apple pie, white picket fence life with Mary somehow. But he didn't mind the way people thought of him, he cared that Jim was the one thing about his life that stayed quiet. Jim was the one thing that was his. He wouldn't say that, not out loud. It came out different. 

Freddie pulled away with shining lips and a million dollar smile when he realized Jim's hands were holding his hips again. “You know why I love you, darling?” Jim pulled Fred closer, kissing him again in an attempt to muffle his words and continue kissing instead. His efforts were quite worthless. “Because everybody shuts right up about you, they settle for calling you my god damn gardener, Dear!” Freddie laughed and kissed Jim on the cheek. “It means I get you all to myself, and nobody- not even the press can fuck that up- isn't that wonderful!” 

Jim pushed Fred playfully and laughed as they tumbled to the other end of the couch, Freddie's hand holding the front of his shirt. “You show me off like a gold trophy when you damn well please, Fred, you aren't very secretive.” Jim made a squeak of a noise when he was pulled down and into another kiss. He had to place his hands awkwardly to keep from falling on top of Freddie. 

“And hide my wonderful husband from the world?” Freddie pressed his hand to Jim's chest. “That would be no fun!” 

Jim pulled his lips away and looked confused, brow furrowing at Freddie's words. “You're very well contradicting yourself, whatever you're trying to say.” 

Freddie laughed and grabbed Jim’s face, giving him another quick kiss. “What I mean is- they don't want to believe their  _ Queen _ of rock is gay!” Fred loosened his belt and threw it off into the room. “So no matter what-" Freddie wrapped his legs around Jim's waist. “I get you to myself as long as I pretend to fancy a woman every month.” Jim understood a bit more now, got a smile on his own face. “Does that make sense, honey?”

“You know, that's very tricky of you.” Jim tried to sit up but Freddie wasn't letting him move without taking him too. Jim got the hint and hoisted Freddie up too, chuckling when he was right up close to him again. “But why am I the one you decided to keep to yourself?”

“You just make me happy, Dear, you won me over.” And that was all Freddie said before closing his eyes and locking lips with Jim, almost teary eyed as he held still for a moment of silence against Jim's lips. When he pulled back, Jim looked like he had lost his breath. Freddie only smiled, a hand holding Jim's face. His thumb brushed over the lips he had just kissed. “Now, are you going to carry me to our bedroom or are we going to cry together on the couch, because we could have a much more eventful evening-" 

“Alright, alright, I'm getting there!” Jim lifted himself and Freddie off the couch with a grunt of effort while Freddie giggled at the way Jim could pick him up. “I think you just sweet-talk me to make me carry you around your own house.” 

“You're damn right I do.” Freddie laughed softly again while laying on Jim's shoulder. He knew that conversation meant more- they both did. Nothing further needed to be said. 

The lighting changed as Jim walked them into the bedroom, throwing Freddie down onto the bed as gently as throwing could be. Jim climbed into bed with him until he was stopped by a yell of, “NO!” Freddie's eyes darted around the room. “We didn't make sure all the cats are out of the room, you know how I feel about-” 

Jim cut him off with a kiss and then checked the room quickly, a smile on his face the whole time. “We're alright, Fred-" 

“Then close the door, will you, I'm dying of anticipation.” Jim rolled his eyes and shut the door with a thud, smiling again when he saw Freddie waiting for him with a positively radiant grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good though it makes me rlly happy,,
> 
> Edit: i made a writing blog on tumblr! If you ever wanna request i write something or talk to me, check out @gabewritesshit


End file.
